This program will develop aggressive early intervention and establish a multidisciplinary patient care team to deliver medical & social services to HIV infected infants, children, their parents at a simple clinic location. It will establish the cost effectiveness of early intervention & determine if aggressive education can reduce vertical & horizontal transmission of disease.